Birthday Nights and Wishes
by Dark Metal Queen
Summary: One shot. Its Tonks birthday and like most people she is excited about it. Will she get everything she wants and then some? Full of friends and romance. Rated K . Please comment.


**Birthday Nights and Wishes**

**In honor of my 20th birthday next week, February 20, (and the fact that my 122 professor says that I'm a good writer, so its not just my friend Jenna who says that) I am writing this fanfic on Nymphadora Tonks's birthday. Plus I also wanted to come up and write something cute and slightly funny. As always comments are welcome and encouraged and I love to hear people's thoughts on this story. Also, please comment since my birthday, as mentioned, is next week. Enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to JK Rowling**

* * *

On a Thursday evening a young Auror was making her way up the front steps of the Order of the Phoenix headquarters. This Auror was Nymphadoa Tonks and today was a very special day for her. So today her hair was shoulder length, magenta red and in waves. Tonks wore a white, floral, knee-length, yet flirty party dress with matching classy heels. She had on glittering eye shadow, lipstick and was cheerful. Tonks hummed a tune as she knocked on the door and waited for someone to let her in. The door only opened a crack and a voice(probably Molly Weasley's ) tells her to come inside.

As Tonks entered the house she noticed that the lights were off, except for a small amount coming from the end of the hall. Even so that didn't stop Tonks from tripping even before she got to the coat stand. Still, she made it to the room at the end without falling flat on her face. She called inside the room and says:

"Wotcher. Is anyone in here?"

Hushed whispers were all she heard coming from the room. Something was going on and she was going to find out. Tonks pushed open the door and entered the brightly lit room. Jumping from their hiding places, everyone shouted, "Surprise Happy Birthday Tonks Unfortunately though, even though she was really happy, this surprise caused Tonks to become off ballenced and almost fell over. Hurrying to her side was Remus Lupin to help steady Tonks on her feet.

"Careful Tonks. We don't want you to be like Sirius and fall over drunk," Lupin jokes.

"Who said I didn't want to be drunk Remus," Tonks says with a cheeky, seductive smile.

Molly came over to Tonks other side opposite of Lupin and gave Tonks a light squeeze.

"Happy birthday dearie. We did this all for you." Molly tells her.

"Thanks Molly. Thanks everyone."

For the first time since Tonks came into the room, she got a good look on what everyone had done. Hanging from the ceiling in an elegant script, was a banner that read: "Happy Birthday Tonks!" On the dinning room table was a small, three layered cake, covered with white vanilla frosting. It even had chocolate vanilla swirl ice cream as cake filling. Surrounding the cake was about a dozen or so colorfully wrapped gifts all addressed to Tonks. Sitting around the table was everyone who came to celebrate her birthday with her. They included, Arthur Weasley, Sirius Black, Mad Eye Moody, Fred and George(the twins), Ginny, Ron, Harry, Herminone, her best friend Charlie, Fleur, and standing beside Tonks was Molly and Remus. Slowly however, they all stood up, and like Molly and Lupin, embraced Tonks in a lot of hugs. Soon they all sat down again with Tonks sitting at the end of the table and Lupin and Ginny beside her.

"So Tonks, do you want to eat first or open your presents first?" Arthur asks.

"Well I 'm pretty sure an Order meeting is out for tonight," Tonks says, "So how about we all eat this delicious looking cake and then open presents."

"It was all mum's preparation. She does make the bet cakes," Ginny says.

"I'll get the matches from the kitchen to light the candles," Mad Eye tells everyone has he gets up and leaves for a moment.

"How old are you Tonks?" Ron asks.

Herminone ribs him and says if Ron couldn't be any more blunt. Tonks laughs and rests her cheek in her right hand.

"Can't you count Ron?" she jokes with a little sarcasm. Ron blushes and everyone laughs, "I'm twenty-seven. Yes I know, I'm getting old."

The adults keep saying that if she feels old now, wait until she reaches middle age. The kids also say that Tonks isn't old and Remus grows silent for a moment before quickly composing himself so he wouldn't bring them all down, especially Tonks. Mad Eye then returns to the dinning room and lights all the candles on the cake. The glow from the small flames lights ups Tonks's face even more than it already was.

"Shouldn't we sing Happy Birthday first," Herminone said.

"Right," answered Arthur.

Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday, dear Tonks

Happy Birthday to you!

She then gets poised to blow out her candles before Molly puts her hands up and says, "Wait. Wait. I need to get my camera. Hold on everybody." Molly enters the room again and poises herself to take the picture of Tonks blowing out her birthday cake candles. At the other end of the table is Sirius and he says,

"Don't forget to make a wish Tonks. And hopefully it comes true."

"No snarky comment Sirius? Oh well, it doesn't matter."

"Hey its my cousin's birthday, why not be nice for a change?"

"True."

"Okay, don't keep us waiting. Mum's waiting to take the picture now," Fred says.

"Fine." Tonks tells them. She thinks about her wish for a moment, smiles, and blows out the candles with just a few puffs of breath. They all cheer and Lupin begins helping Tonks pull out the candles from the cake. Mad Eye has the honor of cutting the cake and passing it around. Tonks get the roundest, largest corner piece and Sirius asks for the next largest. After those two everyone else tells Mad Eye what kind of piece the want.

The layered cake was very good and many of them complimented Molly on her great cooking and baking skills. However after the second or third piece of cake people were beginning to get full.

"Thanks Molly. I should have you make all my celebration treats."

"You're welcome Tonks," Molly replies, "Now how about you open your presents now."

The kids cheer at this and Charlie pushes his gift towards Tonks.

"Well of course I'm going to open my best friend's present first," she says.

Charlie's gift was small, rectangular, and wrapped in bright red wrapping paper. Tonks quickly but neatly tore the paper off to get to his gift to her. Once unwrapped Tonks got a happy look of awe on her face.

"My own copy of _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_? You remembered that its my favorite horror film. Thanks Charlie."

"What else could I get for my best friend. I remembered you like the film. Especially the part where Leather face kept dragging his victims back in."

They all laughed but it made Ginny and Molly nauseous just thinking about it. Herminone gets up and hands her gift to Tonks and tells Tonks to open her gift next.

"Its from both me and Ginny. We hope you like it." Herminone says.

"I'm sure I will."

This present was slightly smaller than Charlie's present and wrapped up in green wrapping paper with matching curled ribbon on it. Inside it was was the most recent album by Tonks's favorite band The Weird Sisters, along with tickets to their next concert.

Mad Eye was next and his gift was a vial apparently able to cure some of Tonks's clumsiness.

"Falling down all the time isn't becoming of an Auror," Mad Eye says in his usual gruff voice.

"How would you know Mad Eye? Popping out and polishing your eye isn't very _becoming_ either," Tonks joked.

Fred and George were next and their gift was the only one that wasn't wrapped at all. It was a small glass vial they bought at a thrift store. It was small enough to fit on the charm bracelet Tonks had back at her flat. Inside the vial though was a hot pink liquid. George said it was a love potion and also said it might make her wish come true.

"I think you know what we mean," Fred said with a wink.

With a smile Tonks tells the two of them to watch it.

Harry and Ron were supposed to be next but had nothing to give their friend.

"We tried thinking about what to get you but nothing seemed good enough," Harry tells Tonks, "The best we came up with was a chocolate bar."

"So we figured our presence might work as your gift," Ron finishes.

This was something that got another round of laughs and Tonks says that it was alright that they didn't get her anything. And to show her appreciation Tonks gives Ron and Harry a kiss on their cheeks.

Next was her cousin Sirius and like Fred and George's gift, his gift wasn't wrapped either. He got up and placed a bottle a whiskey as a gift to his cousin.

"I was going to say I made the cake but no one would believe anyone but Molly made it and I'm a terrible cook. Plus, why not give you my finest bottle of whiskey," Sirius says.

Tonks hugs Sirius, "Well thanks Sirius that's really nice of you."

Molly asks what Tonks's parents got her for her birthday.

"Dad got me a gift certificate to the muggle cafe, Starbucks."

"And you mum?" Sirius asks.

Annoyed, Tonks said, "The book, _Finding the Perfect Man for Your Young Adult Daughter._"

Fleur then hands Tonks her gift. In her French accent she says, "This main not be that dreadful book your mother got you but I hope you like this." Fleur's gift was a big box wrapped in silver, sparkling wrapping paper, with a blue bow on top. Tonks unwrapped the box and opened it. Inside was something she would never expect from someone like Fleur.

"Oh my god. Thanks Fleur. I can't believe you got the boots I saw in the store." Tonks said.

"You're welcome Tonks. I've always considered you a friend." Fleur said

The boots were brown suede with fringe on the side and had a sort of Rock n Roll edge to them.

All that was left was Lupin's gift to Tonks and he knew it but what he did was lean closer to Tonks and whisper something in her ear.

"I have your gift Tonks but I'd rather wait until we're alone to give it to you."

Sure Remus, whatever you say," she said as calm as she possibly could but inside she was reeling. To get rid of that feeling for awhile she shook her head s little and stood up.

"Anyone up for some dancing and some whiskey of course."

Everyone was course then Molly said, "But the kids get tea instead of whiskey." This made them groan of course but they still wanted to dance. So they all headed into the living room and turned up the music and started dancing. It was so much fun that they didn't want to stop. Everyone took turns dancing with the birthday girl.

Not long though Molly and Arthur told the kids to go to bed and get to sleep. Soon later though the adults followed suit, all except Lupin and Tonks.

"I should probably get my things and get going," she said as she began to leave for the dining room.

Lupin grabbed her hand though to stop her and said,

"Not before I give you my gift."

"Oh right. You still have to give your present."

Lupin dug his hands into his cloak and reached for a small box inside one of the pockets. He took out a small box with just a plain ribbon wrapped around it and handed it to Tonks. She took off the box lid and tears of joy looked like they were going to fall from her eyes. Inside the box was a beautiful vintage necklace. The center charm of it was a small telescope on chain. Tonks whispered that she loved it. As Lupin took it for a moment and Tonks turned around, her back facing Lupin. She moved her hair over her shoulder and Lupin put the necklace on Tonks. Tonks faced Lupin again wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Thank you Remus. Its the best gift I've gotten tonight." and just like she did with Harry and Ron, she kissed Lupin on his cheek, only this time it meant more.

"You're very welcome Tonks. You deserve to have the best birthday ever. Do you want me to help you take your presents back to you flat?"

"I'd love that. And my car is right outside. A small thing but it does its job."

"Exactly."

It took a few trips to get all of her gifts out to the car an on the back seat, some even had to go in the trunk. The two of them finally got it all in and Lupin took his seat in the passenger seat and

Tonks got in the driver's seat. A few minuted later they took off and headed for Tonks's flat. The drive went by fast and unloading everything from the car to inside her flat went even faster, too fast for Tonks. This had been such a good night that she didn't want it to end.

When they were done Lupin and Tonks stood in the front doorway, he was just going to apperate back to headquarters.

"Are you sure you don't want to put everything in a specific place?" Lupin asked.

Tonks laughed.

"Yes. I'm sure. They're just end up being a part of all this mess anyway. After all I'm not really a tide, organized person as you can tell," just then Tonks noticed that something was wrong with Lupin, he look sad, "What's the matter Remus?"

"There's something else I wanted to give you," he whispered.

"What's that?"

Lupin leans in closer and kisses Tonks. It was their first kiss in fact an both of them want to stay in this moment forever.

The kiss,like so many things that night, ended too soon. Lupin and Tonks pull apart and for the last time that night he wishes her a happy birthday. He then leaves after kissing Tonks's cheek like she did with him earlier. Once again Tonks is left reeling but this time she's happy about it. This has been the best birthday she has ever had and she went to bed dreaming sweet dreams as well as glad that her birthday wish came true.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this.**


End file.
